


February 14 (But Everything Goes Wrong)

by WinToTheSecondPower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, it's up to you to assume what happened wink wonk ;), teen and up because they swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinToTheSecondPower/pseuds/WinToTheSecondPower
Summary: NCT 127 find out about Jaehyun and Winwin's relationship, but not in the way they imagined it.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 85





	February 14 (But Everything Goes Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post lolll. It's up to you what happens at night but nothing explicit is stated. Hope you guys like it :).

Jaehyun is absolutely head-over-heels for his band-mate Sicheng. He doesn’t remember when it started, but he’s glad it hasn’t ended. And the greatest thing was Sicheng reciprocating his feelings. He didn’t expect it, but after giving Jaehyun a kiss on the lips after a “date” (aka eating noodles alone in Sicheng’s room at the dorm) Jaehyun knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way. 

It had been quite a few months from that encounter, but they still haven't told anyone. At all. They're planning to tell everyone but... That can wait. For now. 

-

FEBRUARY 13

It’s buttcrack o’clock when 127 finishes dance practice. Taeyong had made them stay an extra while (long ass time) to finish perfecting some of their moves. 

Before everyone leaves, Jaehyun gets clapped on the back one too many times with the accompanying cheesy jokes.

“See you when you’re a year older!”

“Don’t age too much tonight hyunggggg,” (Donghyuck said that while pinching Jaehyun’s cheeks.) “you have to stay young and smooth-skinned for us.”

Jaehyun could feel the ache in his bones and muscles as he dragged himself back to his dorm. He washed up and brushed his teeth, slipped on his most comfortable pair of pjs and headed to bed. It may be his birthday tomorrow, but he doesn’t even want to think about how he is going to have to wake up before 12 PM for another round of dance practice.

Jaehyun doesn’t remember what time it is when he drifts off, but is awakened by a soft rapping on his door. He glances at his alarm clock, glowing red. It reads 11:55 PM. Jaehyun wonders who the hell was bothering him at this time. He swears if it’s Taeyong telling him they were having “dance practice round two” early he was shutting the door and going back to sleep. 

Instead, he answers the door to Sicheng, who nearly tackles him in a hug. “What the hell-” Jaehyun says, stumbling back from his boyfriend’s sudden affection. Sicheng was usually not this touchy with him; Jaehyun was usually the one initiating skinship. 

“Happy Birthday idiot,” Sicheng says with mirth in his eyes. “Well, almost.” He says, glancing at Jaehyun’s alarm clock which now reads 11:57 PM. 

Jaehyun’s mouth opens somewhat comically, “You remembered?” He asks. “There’s another important holiday today, Valentine’s day.”

Sicheng kisses him to shut him up. 

After pulling away, Sicheng gives him what could be considered a glare before dropping his voice to a whisper. “Of course I’d remember Jaehyun. We’ve been best friends for almost four years now, being your lover doesn’t mean I also drop the title of best friend. Now I’m going to give you all the loving I can.” Sicheng said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Sicheng initiating skinship? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Jaehyun asked, pinching one of Sicheng’s cheeks. 

“Shut up before I take it back,” Sicheng said, turning around to lock the door before dragging Jaehyun into his bed. 

-  
FEBRUARY 14

If Jaehyun thought his body hurt last night, nothing compared to how it felt now. His small twin-sized bed was barely big enough for both him and Sicheng to fit on. Groaning, he realized he was alone. Where had Sicheng gone? As he rolled over to check the time, he found a note on his nightstand addressed to him.

_Jaehyun,  
I’m sorry I can’t be with you right now to give you a good morning kiss, but Kun said he would kick all of WayV’s asses if we didn’t help him cook breakfast. I’ll pick you up after your dance practice and we’ll go out for lunch.  
Have a good birthday dance practice,  
Sicheng. xx_

It wasn’t out of the norm for Kun to ask for help in the kitchen, and he assumed that Sicheng had left not too long ago. Dragging himself out of bed, Jaehyun realized he only had around 30 minutes before dance practice started.

As he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave, he noticed Ten and muttered a half-assed “good morning.”

Wait. Ten was in WayV. WayV was supposed to help Kun cook. Jaehyun did a double take. “Ten? Aren’t you supposed to be helping Kun cook? Why are you in Johnny and I’s bathroom? Also is that Johnny’s shirt?”

Ten just kind of gave him a sideways glance from the mirror. “Happy birthday. Also, it’s Valentine’s Day. Johnny and I got it on last night. Kun doesn’t want to hear my lovely experience so he let me stay here,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 _Gross,_ Jaehyun thought to himself as he scrunched his nose. Ten piped up again, “it looks like you got some action too, Valentine’s Day boy.” Ten pointed to a not-so-subtle hickey at the juncture of Jaehyun’s neck and collarbone.

Shit. If he wasn’t awake before, he was now. Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and looked into the mirror again. There it was in all its glory. Purple, red, decently sized, and somewhere visible for all his band mates to see.

Fuck fuck fuck. Ten was cackling as Jaehyun pondered his options. He didn’t have enough time to cover it himself with makeup, and bothering a makeup artist was out of the question. He could ask Ten for a cold spoon from Johnny’s mini fridge, but that would raise more questions than there already were. His only option was to brave practice sporting a hickey. As weird as it was, there was seemingly no other option.

Grumbling goodbye to a still cackling Ten, Jaehyun rushed to get changed so that his semi-nightmare of a birthday dance practice would be over.

-

Once he entered the practice room, he was greeted with loud cheers of happy birthdays and a large group hug. 

“Ah you’re so old now hyung,” Mark said while pinching his ear.

“Hey is that a hic-“ Mark has started to ask in English before Taeyong clapped his hands and told them to get started. He quietly thanked Taeyong in his head for being his savior before moving to his spot. 

Mark shot him a few weird glances throughout practice, but other than that it was mainly uneventful. They even ended earlier than usual. 

“Ah alright! That’s good for today!” Taeyong said, downing his water. 

“I dedicate this to Jaehyun! Happy birthday to my favorite American boy!” Johnny said, ruffling his hair. “Ew, you’re sweaty,” he said, wiping Jaehyun’s sweat off on his pant leg.

“Well I mean we just had dance pra-“

“Hyung what’s that?” Jungwoo said, pouting at his hickey. 

“Uhm…” Jaehyun stuttered to make up an excuse. His brain seemed to freeze and fry at the exact same moment.

“Oh my god it is a hickey!” Mark said, translating it into Korean for his hyungs. “I knew it! Who’s giving you action?” 

Jaehyun felt mortified while his band mates argued over who could’ve given it to him.

“Well it’s obviously fresh, so it must’ve been done last night. It wasn’t there yesterday.” Doyoung argued , inspecting his neck. “But when would you have had time to go out? Taeyong hyung’s practice ran late last night.”

“That’s the thing, he didn’t go out! I was with Ten in my room all night and I never heard him leave his room!” Johnny said, mind deep in thought.

"Ew." Donghyuck said, making a face and scrunching his nose. 

If Johnny and Ten hadn’t been so busy fucking, maybe they would’ve noticed that Sicheng slipped in around midnight, but Jaehyun wasn’t going to bring that up now. He was sure his face and ears were already very red.

“Stop it,” Jaehyun whined, trying to push them away. “My love life isn’t your problem.” 

“How would he have even gotten someone in? SM has cameras everywhere,” Yuta brought up.

“I-“ just as someone else was going to make another lewd comment, Sicheng walked into the practice room, engrossed by his phone.

“SICHENGIEEEEE!” Yuta screeched at the top of his lungs, lunging to give the man a hug, tackling him to the ground.

Sicheng did his best to avoid Yuta’s hands trying to pinch his cheeks as Jungwoo piped up, “Sicheng hyung! Do you know if Jaehyun had anyone in his room last night?” 

Still avoiding Yuta’s attacks, Sicheng replied, “Yeah, I was in his room last night. We had a sleepover.”

“The whole night? From when we finished dance practice to the morning?” Taeil asked, eyes looking at him in suspicion.

“Yes…?” Sicheng answered, very confused.

Jaehyun watched as his life, and probably his reputation, flashed before his eyes. A loud screaming erupted in the room.

“Hyung! Hyung! You did this? To Jaehyun? You? Sicheng? Who hates skinship?” Jungwoo said, pointing at Jaehyun’s bruised neck.

If that moment had been recorded on camera (it probably was because of SM) Jaehyun wasn’t sure what the expression on his face could've, besides fear. What would his band mates think of their relationship? Would they hate him?

Sicheng craned his neck to see what they were pointing at. Once he noticed the hickey, Jaehyun swore he watched the red blossom across Sicheng’s cheeks.

“What the hell?” Taeyong asked, looking between the two men wildly. “Sicheng? You?”

Jaehyun did not think that there was any humanly possible way this could get worse. 

It did get worse.

A scream erupted from Yuta. Unbeknownst to Sicheng, his shirt had ridden up a bit when he had fallen to the floor, revealing the trail of hickeys from his hipbone up.

Everyone’s eyes went comically wide at the realization.

“What the FUCK?” Mark yelled. “You? And Jaehyun hyung had sex?” 

Johnny just nudged Jaehyun in the ribcage. “Nicely done,” he said, shooting Jaehyun a wink.

Rolling his eyes at Johnny's comment, Jaehyun wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor and never exist again. He was sure his boyfriend wanted to as well as he slapped Yuta’s wandering hand away, probably looking for more.

Doyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. “So what is this? Are the two of you dating? Don’t lie to us.” He sent Jaehyun a death glare.

It was so silent in the practice room, you could hear a pin drop. Sicheng was first to admit it. “Yeah… we are.” He said, looking towards the mirrors bolted to the wall.

“Yes, we’re dating.” Jaehyun said, looking towards the floor. 

More chaos ensued. Questions of “how did this happen?” “Who initiated it?” “Who’s the top?” Both Jaehyun and Sicheng slapped Yuta for the last question. 

“Well you better keep it under wraps until NCT reunited as 21.” Taeyong said. “Also don’t get caught.” Wise words of advice for the two lovers.

Doyoung shuffled everyone out of the room to give Sicheng and Jaehyun a few minutes of alone time before someone else came in to practice.

“Well,” Sicheng said while approaching Jaehyun, “they were accepting.” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said, breathless as his boyfriend draped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun leaned in for a kiss, and Sicheng reciprocated. Not the first kiss of his 23rd year on earth, but definitely the sweetest.

Pulling away to catch their breath, Jaehyun lowered his voice and whispered “I love you,” before quickly kissing Sicheng again. It was deeper and with more passion as he felt the searing heat between their lips.

As the pulled away again once more, Sicheng uttered, “I love you too.”

Rubbing his finger over Jaehyun's hickey, Sicheng said "I guess I really did do a good job." 

"Shut up," Jaehyun said, going in to kiss Sicheng again.


End file.
